


Returning the Favour

by tibrstar



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, First Time, Fluffy Smut, Self Insert, because sometimes medic can be soft, commission, self insert commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tibrstar/pseuds/tibrstar
Summary: Commission for cherubsoda on tumblr, posted with permission. please see my commission post if you're interested ( https://tibbygetsrekt.tumblr.com/post/186563352759/tibbys-writing-commissions )Commissions are currently open. Will not be publicly posted upon request.





	Returning the Favour

The bravado you’d built up crumbled the moment you stood in front of his door. What were you thinking? All the pep talking you’d done pacing the kitchen? Gone. All the smack talk muttered about him while you walked down the hallway? Forgotten. Rubbing your hands over your hips, you forced yourself to knock on the door. And then spent almost all of your willpower not to run. 

“Willkommen.’ Came the muffled response.

Scraping the last of your courage, you opened the door and attempted to smile brightly as you walked in the room. And came to an abrupt stop, Medic was standing at the end of his bed, unbuttoning his shirt, the bright blood red tie already undone and hanging from his neck. Still fine, you assured yourself, making an effort to casually move towards him. 

“Mäuschen! To what do I owe the pleasure?’ 

And he did look genuinely pleased to see you, that feral smile warm and his eyes gleaming. It eased the flickers of anxiety that were threatening to wash through you like a wildfire. Taking in a slow breath, you tried for a nonchalant shrug of your shoulders, mouth opening before snapping shut. How were you supposed to do this? Hey, remember all those times you had your hand in my pants? Well I think it’s unfair that I haven’t returned the favor, so I’m gonna suc-

Your cheeks flared, Medic pausing in the middle of tugging the ends of his shirt from his slacks. With him right there in front of you, you couldn’t even finish the thought. Your eyes lowered to his chest, lower until you reached his belly button, and then- It took you a moment, but your eyes lowered to his slacks, before moving back to his face. 

“Could you- I mean, can you just sit, please?’ Voice soft, the nervousness was back full force as he stared at you with a slight scowl. 

“Is something the matter?’

“No!’ A cough. “No, nothing’s wrong. You’re just really tall.’

“Alright.’ 

He was curious now, you could see it in the way he was watching you. The way his brow furrowed slightly, sitting down on the edge of the bed letting his forearms rest on his thighs. Medic sitting did not make this less intimidating, but it helped a bit. A tiny bit, like the smallest of helpful things, walking towards him and lightly petting his hair. Small steps. That was what was going to work. 

“So, you know how sometimes we kind of,’ you paused, feeling his hands placed on your hips, his thumbs stroking back and forth. “Well I mean, you kind of…’

“Am I in trouble?’ Teasing, even though he was very obviously still studying you, Medic raised an eyebrow.

“Not in trouble, I was just thinking maybe I could…’ taking a slow breath, you closed your eyes trying to make it easier. “Return the favor.’

Nope, closing your eyes didn’t help, opening them again to watch his face. Did he even know what you were talking about? It didn’t seem like it, his blue eyes staring up at you from under a furrowed brow before it suddenly cleared. Now the question was did he actually get it, your fingers threading through his hair and following the curve of his skull to the nape of his neck. 

“I take this to mean you’re talking about our exploits in the medical bay?’ The words were slow as if he were still processing, but his hands on your hips had shifted, gripped a bit tighter. “There’s no need to “return the favor” as you call it. I am more than compensated for my efforts.’

“I know you say that, but it just… it doesn’t seem right.’ 

It was the soft smile that finally got you back on track, not that you thought he was mocking you. But the fact he genuinely meant it, he didn’t expect anything back. Did he really have to be this close to perfect? Tugging at the tie until it hung from your fingers, you twined it around your hand. 

“But just for curiosity’s sake…’ arms sneaking around you, he rested his chin lightly against your stomach as he stared up at you. “How were you planning on balancing the scales, mäuschen?’

You hadn’t even noticed that you’d stopped blushing until it came back with a vengeance, staring at the wall across from you. 

“I was going to give you a blowjob.’

Despite the fact you could barely hear you, the arms that had been loosely wrapped around you tightened. He heard, and after a moment he forced himself to relax, pressing a kiss to your stomach, your waist, your hip. Ridiculous that it made your stomach flutter considering you were still clothed. But you also felt just a little powerful? He was stalling, this was definitely stalling, and the idea that you effected him that strongly was a nice feeling. Great even. 

“I mean, only if you wanted to.’ You tossed out flippantly, a little cocky now that he wasn’t watching you. 

“Only If you’re comfortable.’

“I came to you, remember?’ 

He chuckled, pulling back, hands lifting in a gesture of surrender before tugging off his shirt and tossing it towards the hamper. Scooting farther onto the bed, he rested his back against the wall after adjusting his pillow. 

“How would you like to start?’ Fingers laced and resting on his stomach, it was clear he was trying to seem at ease. 

Or put you at ease, you mused crawling onto the bed, pausing when his legs opened ever so slightly. You knew how this worked, you were a virgin not an idiot. But that didn’t stop your body from bouncing back and forth between yes please! and oh god what?! It didn’t stop your mind from blanking every single story you’d ever read or heard from your friends. 

“Would you prefer if I-’ hands shifting, he took hold of his belt and slowly undid it. 

You weren’t sure how far he was planning on going, watching him pull the length of leather free with short hard little tugs. Watched as he set it aside and began unfastening his slacks, his eyes still on you as he pushed the button through the hole, his thumb moving down to-

“Stop!’ 

There was already a bulge beneath the zipper, his thumb brushing back and forth over it drawing your eye to it and making it almost impossible to look away. Were you doing this? Yes! Definitely! Probably. No, absolutely! Reaching out to move his hands away, you hesitated in undoing his slacks yourself and instead rested your hands near his waist. Torso lowering, you dragged your body against his and were rewarded when he groaned into the kiss you pressed against his lips. 

You could feel him pressed against your thighs, felt the muscles in his abdomen under your hand twitch as you flicked your tongue over his lower lip. His fingers tangled in your hair to deepen the kiss, and you almost fell against him at the sudden intensity before it almost just as suddenly stopped. As if he had changed his mind, staring at you before pressing a brief kiss to your lips and letting his hands fall away. 

Things like that were the reason you wanted to do this, he kept holding back. He kept waiting for you to be ready for the next step, kept pushing a little bit here and there. Kissing his chin, you tried not to think about him fucking you. Sometimes you spent too much time thinking about it, squirming a bit as you kissed his throat. Was he still going to go slow, or was he going to just… lose it? Both sounded really good in theory, you mused kissing your way down his chest as you blindly fumbled with his zipper. . 

But you were halfway down his belly, and you could feel it against your throat. Another kiss and it was prodding the underside of your jaw. Part of you wanted to stop, reaching down to wrap your fingers around it, what if you were terrible at it. But another part of your brain was remembering all the jokes you’d heard about men being easy. So… somewhere in the middle?

Eyes rolling up to look, you managed eye contact for only a moment before dropping them again. Squeezing gently, you were surprised to find how soft the skin was, a contrast to how hard it was beneath. Medic’s hips jerked when you stroked him, an impulsive urge to giggle catching in your throat. 

“As good as that feels, mäuschen. It feels better when slick with something.’ 

Oh, okay no that made sense, lowering your head as you opened your hand to lick along the shaft. It didn’t taste like you were expecting, attention briefly caught by the way his hands gripped the bedding. Another lick, trying to compare the taste to something else and failing. His hips jerked again feeling your fingers wrap around his length, a low hum in his throat. 

“Better, but perhaps lick your hand instead.’ He was watching you intently, but instead of making you nervous it was oddly soothing. 

The one thing you didn’t want to do was mess this up, the whole point was making him felt as good as he’d been making you feel. A little instruction was fantastic actually. The skin slid along your palm much easier, your fingers tightening slightly drawing a groan from Medic that made you smirk. 

Now, despite the fact he was huge, you were still trying to wrap your mind around that, you could manage the head, and then work your way up to mouth fucking. The fact you skipped several skill levels didn’t process through, curiously licking at the bead of liquid that had seeped out of the tip. Slightly salty, but before you could think more about it you felt Medic’s fingers in your hair. 

Slowly sliding your lips over the head, you paused when his fingers tightened in your hair, hand squeezing as your stroked. This was easy, feeling a bit foolish for being nervous, you sucked on the head before moving you hand away and sliding down. Sputtering, coughing, you covered your mouth with your hand feeling the fingers that had threaded through your hair let go. 

“Are you alright?’ Opening your eyes, you could see that Medic had leaned forward, feeling his fingers on your chin. “Instead of coughing clear your throat, it will help.’

Face flushed, you flicked at the tear you felt on your cheek. Well that had been stupid, why had you just dove down on it. 

“Perhaps start slower.’ He paused, thumb smoothing over the tear track. “It is like anything else, it takes practice. I think someone has been fantasizing a bit too often.’

That… was absolutely true actually, refusing to look at him as you cleared your throat a few times before going quiet. Still talking, though you were only listening with a half ear, Medic slowly settled back against the pillow when you seemed less upset. Seemed being the operative term. 

“-that fast.’ Fingers taking hold of your wrist and giving a slight tug, he placed your hand on his hip. “Go slow the first time, keep your hand around the base to squeeze, and use the mouth on the rest. Very simple technique, but still very good.’

Wait, had he been lecturing you on how to give a blowjob this whole time? A part of you was offended, another part embarrassed, and overall you were kind of wishing you hadn’t tried to do this at all. 

“Don’t think that I haven’t enjoyed what you’ve been doing.’ He murmured, clearing his throat as he laced his fingers and rested them on his stomach. “I even liked the part when you went too fast and choked.’

“What? Why?’

“I believe it’s a male ego thing.’ And you could tell he was revving up to another lecture, though this time he shifted one of his hands lower to stroke himself. “It makes me feel like I am too much to handle. Did you not feel something warm run through you knowing that I’d came in my pants just from fingering you?’

It had, a bit, but that wasn’t the point. 

“You are doing very well.’ He continued, hand still slowly working up and down as he watched you. “The eagerness, it is very… alluring. And the innocence.’

The longer he spoke, the less embarrassed you felt, though you couldn’t stop watching the way his hand moved. Watched his hips shift as he ran his thumb over the head, across the slit, before leaning down to lick the precum from the pad of his thumb.

“And then you do something like that…’ staring down at you, Medic’s teeth caught his lower lip. “I love your contradiction, if you knew what you did to me I don’t think you’d worry so much. Or maybe to be contrary you would.’

It was a subtle praise, but that’s what made it mean so much, licking the head of his cock again, and again as he continued to jerk himself off. Wrapping your lips around the tip, you hummed because you’d heard it was a good technique. The intel was apparently not wrong, Medic letting out a low groan as his hand moved faster. 

“Open your mouth a bit wider. Please.’ When he thrust upwards, you almost pulled back in surprise before doing as he asked and sucking curiously. 

Not what you’d had in mind, but it was working, and you were learning. Pressing your tongue underneath the head of his cock as he thrust into your mouth, he let out a soft moan as it pressed him firmly against the roof of your mouth as he slid in. When your teeth lightly bit down he gasped but didn’t stop you. Placing your hand over his, you felt him jump, humming as he thrust upwards, and sucking when he pulled back. 

“Easy, mäuschen, I’m close.’ Inhaling sharply when you sucked harder, his hips jerked upwards, his other hand moving to cup the back of your head tentatively. “Are you sure… make your choice now.’

Squeezing your hand over his, because you didn’t want to stop what you were doing. Now that you had a sort of rhythm, one that was working pretty damned well, you didn’t want to lose it. You already knew what it was going to taste like, from licking the tip earlier. It wasn’t the worst tasting thing, so you were pretty sure you’d be able to swallow that even if you couldn’t swallow his dick yet. 

His fingers in your hair tightened, and you could feel the way his fingers squeezed and loosened around his cock under your hand. You were so focused on that, trying to figure out how to do that yourself later, that the first spurt hit the roof of your mouth catching you off guard. Swallowing instinctively, the next was swallowed too before your tongue finally tasted what was happening. It was thicker than what had been coming out before, and a little more bitter. 

Your ears were filled with a bastard mix of English and German as Medic gripped the back of your head to keep you in place. Some of it was telling you how perfect you were, some of it was how good it felt, but most of it was the filthiest curses you’d ever heard. Sucking and humming, pausing only to swallow, you decided that you weren’t a huge fan of the taste, or the way it felt, but the way you made his breath hitch when you sucked harder in time with the upward stroke of his hand. 

“Okay! Okay, stop!’ But you didn’t, probing the slit with the tip of your tongue, stroking his shaft after he’d pulled his hand away. “Please… please stop.’

Despite the fact he writhed and begged, he didn’t pull you away even though he still had his fingers in your hair. But when he did, you couldn’t help grinning at him, staring up at flushed cheeks and messy hair. You’d done that, unable to resist a final gentle squeeze as he began to soften. The whine that escaped him surprised you, because you hadn’t realized he could make a noise like that, because you kind of liked it. Slowly crawling up the length of his body, you kissed his cheek careful to keep your lips closed.

“Was that okay?’ 

Instead of saying anything, you felt one of his hands guide your head to turn, kissing you directly on the mouth. His tongue slipping inside to deepen it as his other moved to pull you tight against him. He didn’t seem to care that your mouth had just been on his cock, kissing you until you struggled to breathe, your hands pushing at his chest.

“Ja, mäuschen. Well no, it was more than okay.’ He smiled as he peppered your cheeks and the bridge of your nose with kisses. “It was… wunderb- wonderful. You are going to be very dangerous in a very short while.’

“Dangerous?’ Confused, you leaned away from him, holding your head out of reach until he stopped kissing.

“Yes, dangerous. To my work.’ A smirk, his eyebrow raising. “I will be unable to think of little else once you’ve become more experienced.’

“Oh.’

It was lascivious, and mostly a lie, but it still made you smile at the idea that you could manage to pull Medic away from his work. Because he was thinking about you, and… your mouth. 

“What could you possibly be thinking of, mäuschen?’ He purred, catching hold of your chin to turn your face back to his. “You’re blushing.’

“I want to try it again.’ Fake it til you make it, you ordered yourself, lips curling to match the smile that he’d worn earlier. And must have managed if the small o of surprise his lips formed was anything to go by. 

“Mein gott, If I’m not careful I’ll find myself creating a monster.’ Cheerfully stated even as he hugged you close, nuzzling your jaw, Medic lightly pushed you aside to squirm the rest of the way out of his slacks. 

“I don’t know what you mean.’ You murmured, watching as he finished undressing before rolling off the bed to go back to your own room. 

His hand caught your wrist, tugging at you gently. He didn’t ask why you were trying to go, but he was silently asking you to stay. And honestly you couldn’t think of a single reason why not, watching him kick at the bedding until he could slip under it, tugging a bit more insistently until you joined him. 

“Thank you.’

“For?’

It seemed as if he hadn’t heard you, wrapping and arm around your middle to pull you close, the other sliding under your head to support it. His nose nuzzled behind your ear as his long body curled around you, letting out a low contented hum. So it startled you slightly as you began to fall asleep to hear him answer, your chest going tight. 

“For wanting to be with me.’

**Author's Note:**

> please see my commission post if you're interested ( https://tibbygetsrekt.tumblr.com/post/186563352759/tibbys-writing-commissions )
> 
> Commissions are currently open. Will not be publicly posted upon request.


End file.
